


Shoveling Snow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Domestic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack works on his favorite holiday chore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoveling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Blood," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Shoveling Snow."

Daniel didn't look up as Jack came tramping back inside, but he heard the familiar sounds of the snow shovel being put back in the hall closet. "How'd it go?" he asked, still absorbed in his book.

"Wonderfully!" Jack replied sarcastically. "My favorite winter chore!"

Since Jack loved the winter, and often fondly grumbled about shoveling snow, Daniel just smiled. "You were out there a while. Did you do the sidewalk too?"

"No."

Something about Jack's tone made Daniel look up. To his shock, he saw a thin line of blood running from Jack's forehead down his cheek. "Jack! Why are you bleeding?"

Jack snorted. "Let's just say that the snow shovel and I had a disagreement."

Daniel decided not to pry into that statement. "Should I guess who won?" he asked sympathetically.

"Oh, I gave as good as I got!" Jack reassured him.

"I'm sure you did," Daniel replied. As Jack headed for their bedroom to change, Daniel called after him, "I stopped by the store last week and restocked the first aid kit; you can have a race car Band-Aid or a normal one."

His smile widened when the reply came instantly, "race car, duh!"


End file.
